A Very Cursed Tanjirou Fanfic
by pheonixlegend
Summary: The Kamaboko squad is sent to investigate an inn, in a faraway village. However things don't turn out as they had expected.


This fanfic is truly cursed 😳😳😳

I just want to mention the fact that in this story the guys are older, about 17/18 years because even if Tanjirou canonically has Giorno's age and I have no problem with Giorno doing stuff 😳😳😳  
Tanjirou is baby 😳 so he's older here😳😳😳

One day Tanjirou and co had been given a mission. They were to travel to a village far to the East in the mountains and investigate a "haunted" innwhere people have been pulled inside as if by an invisible force.

This was clearly the work of a demon, they all thought when hearing the report. However, to their surprised, once they reached the village they found out that not even one of the abducted persons had died. In fact, they had escaped quite easily and quickly. And more surprisingly, some even said that their health had drastically improved after their abduction.

Saying that the demon slayers were left confused was an understatement.

Without any proof to deny what they had heard, the boys started heading to the place itself.

According to the villagers, it was supposed to be at about an hour walk from the base of the mountain, where the village was located. The first part of their climb went without any troubles. But at some point the boys noticed fog beginning to form, despite the fact that the temperature hadn't dropped a bit.

When the it became too dense, they decided to take a short break. The three had been running non-stop and while that wasn't really a problem since their training at the Butterfly Estate _had _improved their stamina. At least in Tanjirou's case, the long trip to the village plus having to carry Nezuko on his back all day, might have taken their toll on the poor boy. Then again, Tanjirou couldn't say that Inosuke or Zenitsu were in a much better shape than he was.

The teen had made sure to place down Nezuko's box gently, against a tree trunk, before he rolled his shoulders. Tanjirou closed his eyes, a displeased expression setting on his face.

His shoulders were aching so much!

He should probably change the boxes straps with softer ones, after the mission is done.

The smell of sulfur suddenly passed by his eyes flew open, darting from place to place only to see fog surrounding him.

"ZENITSU!"

"INOSUKE!"

"NEZUKO!"

Tanjirou brought his hands up as he shouted. But he didn't hear any voice calling back. In fact, he realised he wasn't even hearing the sound of the branches rustled by the wind, that he would have heard all the time at home…

Tanjirou tried to navigate his way back, though he couldn't even tell where he had come from a moment ago. He tried to pick the scent of any of his friends or sister, but the only thing that he found was a strong smell of sulfur.

Having nothing else as a guide, Tanjirou decided to follow it. He was sure that the smell was coming from thermal waters, which could have only meant that he was getting closer to the inn. The fog and the lack of sound, were probably like some kind of camouflage for the place.

_It must be the demon's blood art._

_But why would the demon try to conceal itself? It would be much easier to attract somebody if they saw the building. Was it so that the demon could pick its victims one by one? _To separate them, like he had been from his friends? Or.. what if it had actually been the other way around?

As soon as the thought struck him, Tanjirou broke into a sprint, one hand resting on his sword, gripping it tightly and pulling it out.

The smell of sulfur grew stronger and Tanjirou finally spotted the dark shape of a porch, behind the thinning fog.

He leapt forward onto the porch and with two fluid slashes broke down the door, tumbling inside before landing on his feet and taking a stance. There had been no point in sneaking in anyway since the demon could easily find him with its kin senses.

The sulphur appeared again from the left. Tanjirou jumped in time avoiding an attack and swung his sword with fast accuracy.

Only when his feet landed on the ground, did Tanjirou see that what he had cut was.. the tip of a tentacle?

_Some kind of water demon_ ,he briefly wondered as he used one of his breaths, slicing three of them at once.

Tanjirou kept slashing as the number and speed of the attacks were increasing. Still despite using breath after breath, the pace wasn't impossible to handle, he had the upper hand !

Or so he thought, until all of a sudden he had felt something wrapping around his middle. For a moment he was caught off guard. And that's all it had taken for him to be completely immobilised. In one swift motion Tanjirou was swept off his feet and pulled further inside the house.

_Huff Huff!_

Zenitsu tried his best to keep his breath under control as he ran blindly through the thick fog, pulling along Inosuke and Nezuko.

While he hadn't realised at the time that Tanjirou had disappeared, he couldn't have gone and chased him by himself. Since apparently only his hearing, out of the three's keen senses, hadn't been affected by the fog. Not even Nezuko with her heightened smell, had been able to pick up anything.

"OI GENPITSU! MOVE YOUR DAMN LEGS FASTER OR MUNCHIRO'LL BECOME DINNER BY THE TIME WE FIND HIM!"

The blonde tched. Hadn't that thick-headed boar listened to the villagers!? They'd said that no one died!

But then again, this was a demon they were talking about. Zenitsu was worried about Tanijirou too. And the fact that Inosuke was shouting at the top of his lungs when, he could barely hear Tanjirou's breathing in the first place, wasn't helping at all. At least Nezuko wasn't bothering him.

Could Nezuko ever bother him though?

Oh, sweet, beautiful Nezuko!

_Ah!_

Zenitsu's eyes instantly widened, snapping out of his day-dreaming.

_That sound, i-it was definitely a gasp! D-Did Tanjirou get hurt?! Oh no, oh no!_

He pushed his legs faster, grip firm on the other two.

Zenitsu began to pick up more sounds, finally making out a shape to Tanjirou's breathing. He could faintly hear something else too, something.. wet? No, moist.

_Oh god! _He hoped Tanjirou wasn't bleeding to death!

But as he listened carefully, he realised that it couldn't have come from Tanjirou. It had a different rhythm, compared to Tanjirou's breaths that were soft and deep and...shuddering?!

Zenitsu spared a quick glance over his shoulder, making sure that he still had Nezuko and Inosuke in tow. As he turned his head back however, he caught a glimpse of his sword and only in that moment did Zenitsu realise that he hadn't heard at all the clang of the metal.

Despite all of the hints, it had taken him a while, until the penny dropped.

"KENJIIROUUUUUUU!"

"MM! MMPH!"

"YOU FILTHY DEMOOON DON'T DARE RA- Huh?"

Inosuke, Nezuko and Zenitsu had barged into the inn, each of them holding a fighting stance, equal amounts of rage written on their expressions. Which instantly disappeared the moment they saw Tanjirou, lying on a bed, half of his haori draped down past his back. His head resting in his arms. Tanjirou blinked slowly, as if just waking up after a good nap, looking at them with a serene look.

"Ah, Nezuko, Zenitsu, Inosuke. I'm glad you're safe."

"Come, come, enjoy a massage. It feels so good!" Tanjirou's voice sounded content and lulled, in spite of it he didn't manage to convince any of them.

Inosuke had no reaction beside lowering his swords, after remaining still for a few seconds.

Zenitsu looked completely disgusted at the teen. And Nezuko only tilted her head to the side, curiously and a bit worried watching her brother, until Zenitsu covered her eyes.

"Tanjirou, come back when you're done. We'll wait for you in the village." Zenitsu said, in probably the most monotonous way that Tanjirou had ever heard him. Yet he just couldn't bring himself to mind it, since the massage on his back and shoulders was way too relaxing!

Tanjirou let out a long sigh and nuzzled back his head, closing his eyes. A quiet sound occasionally escaping his mouth whenever a sweet spot was pressed.

Later

"It's already dark outside?" Tanjirou mumbled, rubbing one of his eyes before yawning.

"I should hurry. I don't want the others to worry about me." He sighed tiredly, leaning his head back for a moment.

"I'll have some explaining to do, won't I?"

Tanjirou put his haori back on and was about to thank the (apparently human friendly) demon for the massage, before he felt a tug at his sleeve. He glanced down, raising an eyebrow.

One of the tentacles that had massaged him or was it another one? Tanjirou couldn't tell, was holding a paper, covered in some kind of transparent sheet.

Its surface felt smooth as his fingers glided over it. And the paper was very colourful, with a pink background and greenish letters.

"Special offer.. only at half a price.. available only for twenty four hours… S and M massage package?" Tanjirou read slowly, his head cocked to the side.

"S and M?" His brows furrowed in confusion for a moment before his eyes lit up, his fist colliding into his palm.

"Oh! As in super massage!"

"But, I don't know... " Tanjirou should return to his friends and sister. He really didn't want to make them worry about him… But then again, the mission was good as done and once he returned, they would be sent right away on the next one.

And now that Tanjirou thought more about it, he could really use a small break. After all, he had been training and going on missions non-stop. Even Kochou-san warned had him that he should take it a bit easier. So, he decided that it wouldn't hurt if he stayed a bit longer.

"I guess it's alright if I stay for a few more minutes."

Tanjirou was lead into another room by one of the tentacles. However it wasn't so much different than the previous one. The only exception being that there was only one futon on the tatami floor, instead of the lowered, cushioned tables like the one he had been massaged on.

The futon was white and had neither a blanket or a pillow. Tanjirou thought that made sense, since clients would probably end up dozing off in the middle of the massage.

He was taken by surprise when he was offered a simple, neatly folded, yukata. But he changed without questioning it. He did keep by his side however his blade. While Tanjirou sensed no malice from the demon, he didn't want to take any risks.

The demon didn't seem bothered by it, as it only tugged on him gently to lie down on the futon.

When Tanjirou rested his head against it, he noticed that the room had a really intimate feel, amplified by the dark sky outside and the warm light of the candles strewn on the floor.

Tanjirou felt a pair of tendrils wrapping around his arms and ushering them above his head, then loosely binding them together. Another pair of tendrils coiled around his ankles, slowly pulling his legs apart.

Tanjirou blinked a few times.

_Ah, is this a more modern massage technique ? _He wondered to himself.

But his focus returned immediately to the tendrils, when he felt one of them(a new one!?) slithering along his yukata and undoing the knot around the garment. Before pulling onto a half, opening it.

Tanjirou pouted, if he had known that the yukata was going to be undone anyway, he wouldn't have bothered to tie it in the first place.

The tendril slipped up his abdomen, sliding along the curves of his muscles, only the tip of it making contact with his skin as if it the tip of a finger were lightly caressing his body instead.

The teen closed his eyes humming quietly, the corners of his lips turning up into a content smile. No wonder there were no pillows on the futon. The massage was so soothing that Tanjirou might have fallen asleep right then and there.

Or so he thought until he opened his eyes, gasping softly once. Then twice as he felt again a brief pull at his chest.

His breath began to shudder as another tendril joined on his chest, circling around his pectorals, before focusing only onto that one spot. Rubbing with firm, yet at the same time tender, circular motions. Its pair was doing the same, moving in tandem and making his body to warm up faster than even during one of the pillarțs training sessions.

For a while it continued like that, occasionally his hands and legs twitching against his light "restrains" or a little more audible noise escaping past his lips. Had not Tanjirou's mind been so clouded though, he would have realised that the slow pace was only to accommodate him for what was to come next. Which had taken him completely by surprise, when another tentacle had suddenly appeared on his waist.

Its movement was the same one from the beginning, only a bit lazier. As it took its time faintly tracing his sides and causing him to take sharp breaths each time.

Fortunately for the teen, the tendril stopped quickly. Only to slither further down and wrap around between his legs.

"Aah~ P-please let go of my wrists. Ah-Ah! I, I need to hold onto so-something~"

Tanjirou had barely managed to form his words between other sounds that suddenly wanted to make themselves known.

Without any resistance his hands had been freed the second he pulled them. Tanjirou grabbed onto the only thing that he could, the futon. His fingers clutched and unclutched its soft fabric, as he wrigled onto it, making more and more quiet sounds he had never heard himself do before.

Tanjirou's eyes were heavily lidded and he could feel drops sweat gathering in his hair. There was a gentle caress on his cheek and he gratefully leaned into it.

It was over sooner than Tanjirou had hoped, as he was already longing for what he had lost. Still, it had been amazing and good. And it had made _him_ feel good.

The tendrils left Tanjirou, all but the one that was still continuing to stroke his cheek, lulling him to sleep as his head leaned into its touch again. As his eyes closed, a small smile forming at the corners of his lips.

So umm, I suppose that this fanfic is my way of stepping out of my confort zone 😳  
And I hope that you enjoyed it? 😳😳

I'd also like to mention a few things that I didn't include in the fic itself.  
The 'payment' consists of blood donations not money or anything like that :)  
The blood is sucked out through the tentacles' suckers, exactly the way leeches would do it. And believe it or not, leeches are actually used for massages, since it helps with blood circulation(I think) so it's healthy uwu

So yes you could say that this 'water demon' as Tanjirou called it, is pretty content with the blood it would recieve from its "clients" Well, forced clients obviously. But I mean, they don't get eaten... And as long as it remains that way, Tanjirou wouldn't mind travelling all the way to the inn again, to get a good massage in exchange of the villagers being left in peace uwu

I will not make a continuation of this fanfic. BUT, if you're still with me here 👀 I could 👀 tell you what happens next 👀👀  
Tanjirou may or may not visit the inn again like I said 👀👀 and as he slowly begins to trust this demon, he may or may not meet this said demon 👀👀 who lives in one of the hot springs of the inn 👀👀 but he may or may not have his eyes covered by one of the tentacles for unkown reasons to him so he never gets to see how the demon looks 👀👀 or hear its voice apart some really soft whispers👀👀 so I am actually letting it up to you the readers to decide if this demon would be male or female 👀👀👀 however this demon does introduce itself as Tomue 👀👀 and so between Tanjirou and Tomue-san a beautiful relationship may or may not blossom 👀👀👀 and Tomue may or may not ask Tanjirou at some point, why he never asked about having to cover his eyes👀👀 to which Tanjirou may or may not respond that he just never was curious and that he trusts Tomue 👀👀👀👀👀 and if that were the case, Tomue may or may not as well, confess that those who had actually asked about it had died(maybe because they proved to be untrustworthy?) but at the same time, Tanjirou may or may not have won in that moment Tomue's complete trust as well 👀👀👀 and from then on well 👀👀👀 there would be👀👀👀 a ton of 👀👀👀 fluff👀  
So yes👀, I hope this satisfies your thirst 👀👀


End file.
